


How I Met My Future

by Synergetic_Prose



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Background broganes, Curtashi Week of Firsts, Gen, Humor, M/M, Romance, Veronica likes to meddle, biker shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-01-23 12:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synergetic_Prose/pseuds/Synergetic_Prose
Summary: For Curtashi Week:  "Let me get this straight," Curtis crossed his arms. "You made me an online dating profile and now I have a date with some stranger that you've been flirting with for two weeks."“Pretending to be you,” Veronica clarified.Or: In which Veronica's meddling results in Curtis meeting his future husband.





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to challenge myself to do a different au/trope for these prompts. 
> 
> Day One: First Meeting.

"We're going to be late."

Curtis sighed as he kept his eyes on the road. "You're the one that made your date during rush hour."

Veronica fixed her lipstick in the passenger seat. "You're the grump that didn't wake up sooner."

"You called me twenty minutes before needing the ride."

Veronica stole a glance at his navy blue polo shirt. "And yet you still managed to dress like an adult."

"No thanks to you." He sighed. "I can see why Lance stopped giving you rides."

"Lance drives like he's using his feet." She smacked her lips together as she recapped her lipstick. "You know you can steal a right on a red light."

"Traffic's a little too fast."

"Oh come on Curt! My abuelita would have turned five times already!"

"Your grandmother's almost ninety."

"So what does that say about _you_ , hmmm?"

Curtis shook his head. "Who dropped you as a baby?"

"Everyone probably." Veronica tapped the time screen on the dash. "We're running out of time. Steal after this car."

He lightly pushed her hand away from the steering wheel. "I can drive Roni."

"I'm still waiting to see it."

He started to turn. "This is the last time I'm - "

_"Curtis!!"_

He slammed the breaks but he collided with the black motorcyclist. Veronica let out a muffled scream behind her hands as the black clad biker rolled along the hood of the car. He quickly put the car in park and hit his emergency lights. His heart was racing bad.

"Oh my god," Veronica breathed out before untangling herself from her seatbelt. "Oh my _god_!" she yelled out as she pointed at the biker's dislodged right shoulder. "You broke his arm Curt!"

"I-I am  _so_ sorry," Curtis stammered as he crouched down over the biker. "We'll call an ambulance, just stay down -"

"I'm fine," the man grunt from behind his helmet.

The biker sat up. The arm was twisted in the wrong direction.

"You broke his _whole_ arm!" Veronica hollered. 

"Sir," Curtis felt all the blood leave his face. "Please, stay down. The pain must be agonizing!"

The biker laughed and then flipped his visor up. "It was when I first lost the arm." 

It took a couple of seconds for them to understand. But true comprehension came when the man easily twisted the limp limb and then popped it back in.

"It's a prosthetic." There was amusement in the man's gray eyes. "A really crappy one but it gets the job done."

Out of the corner of Curtis' eye he saw Veronica's form relax as she sat on the hood of the car.

"Oh," was all Curtis could think to say. "Well, I'm glad then. Not about losing it to begin with but that I didn't - you know -"

"Break my arm off?"

"Yeah," Curtis winced. "That."

The man flexed his right fingers and then nodded. "Well, not that this hasn't been fun but I need to go."

"Oh right. Uh, I'll pay any medical bills."

"No need." The biker waved it off before picking up his black cycle. "I'm the knucklehead that sped up all of a sudden."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

He checked his ride, mounted it, and then took off.

"Wow," Veronica said.

"Yeah," Curtis watched him ride a little further down the street.

"We're now completely late for our dates."

"We just hit somebody Roni. I think that takes priority over - " He frowned as her words caught up with his mind. "What do you mean we?"

 "It's a double date," Roni walked back to the car. "Didn't I say that?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Priorities Veronica. XD
> 
> Tropes I hit: A-sort-of-cute meet, the introduction of a blind date, Shiro riding a motorcycle.
> 
> Next up: First Date


	2. First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day two:First Date

“Come _on_ ,” Veronica half whined. “We’re already late!”

Curtis stubbornly kept his grip on the steering wheel as she tugged at his arm. They were already parked and she managed to unbuckle his seatbelt but getting him out of the driver’s side was proving to be more trouble than she thought.

”You can walk in anytime,” Curtis calmly said. “I’ll wait ten minutes in case it’s going badly.”

”Ok that last part is sweet,” she admitted, “but I’m not going anywhere without you because it’s a _double_ date.”

“You should have no problem with conversation seeing as you’ve been flirting with my so called date for the past two weeks.”

“I was flirting as _you._ He’s not going to like _my_ humor.”

”I still can’t believe you made me an online dating profile.”

”Just trust me Curtis. I -”

Curtis shook his head. “You completely did something that makes me question my trust in you.”

”Look, matching making is in my blood.”

”That’s what you said when you introduced me to Roy.”

Veronica lightly winced. “Ok, for the record, he usually doesn’t wear his hair like that.”

”He looked like a rooster!”

“I can’t do anything about false advertising!” Veronica crouched down to grip his arm. “I went digital spy this time Curt. I Facebook stalked _and_  followed his parkcour YouTube channel.” Pause. “Speaking of that, you’re a big fan of his work. It might come up in conversation.”

Curtis dropped his forehead against the steering wheel. He turned his head so he could look at her.

“You’re not going to go without me huh?”

“Not even for the bathroom.”

He groaned out loud. She jumped up in victory. He got out, straightened his polo shirt and locked his car. 

“Let me see it.”

”What?”

”My profile.”

”You don’t really need to -“

”Oh yes I do or else I’m going back to my car.”

She tutted but pulled out her phone as they walked. “Keep in mind, a dating profile’s like a cv. Gotta... _tweak_ a few things to get the right point across.”

Curtis took her phone, his brows furrowing as he read the profile.

”Why would you say I do yoga?”

Veronica merely pushed up her glasses with a little grin.

”...Oh god Roni.”

”I was just trying to add more hobbies to your repertoire.”

”Then put rock collecting!”

”That’s not sexy.”

 “Or even gardening would have been better.”

”It’s just for fun Curtis. Besides, from what I’ve seen you’re plenty flexible.”

”Stop talking. _Please_.”

They walked inside the coffee shop. There was a small group in front of them looking at who knew what. Veronica took her phone back and then smoothed Curtis’ collar down.

”Your date is twenty five years old. A leap year baby. He’s got silver hair, gorgeous gray eyes and a scar across the bridge of his nose from a flight accident.”

”A commercial accident or he’s a pilot?” Curtis asked without thinking.

Veronica withheld the urge to crow. ”He’s an ex-pilot. Japanese descent.” She looked around Curtis. “And it looks like he’s sitting by the window over on the right.”

Curtis turned around. The group was no longer in the way. There was no way to miss that guy’s hair. He walked forward automatically. The man was taking off his leather jacket and placing it on the back of his chair. He suddenly halted in his steps as he recognized the lion outline on the back of the jacket.

Curtis looked to his side but Veronica was missing. Right there he realized what was happening. There was no double date. She had him completely fooled.

”Hey.”

Curtis looked forward again. His date had a nice smile on his face but then his black eyebrows raised upwards suddenly.

“I’m the guy that hit you,” Curtis filled in for him. “I can go.”

“Why?”

”I _hit_ you,” Curtis said in disbelief. “With my _car_. And damaged your arm.”

He waved it off. “I’m getting a better one next week. I can still grip with it.”

”I don’t do yoga.”

”What?”

”On my profile it says I - That wasn’t me. My friend made it and pretended to be me and set this up. I wasn’t the one flirting with you. I don’t even know your name.”

”Shiro’s what I go by. And honestly,” there was light laughter in his voice, “I don’t know your name either.”

”...So then you didn’t -”

“My younger brother made the profile for me and then told me this morning I had a coffee date in the afternoon.” Shiro brought his hand up to rest his chin on. “He said I needed to get out more. And the brat knew I would feel bad if I stood them up. All he gave me was a picture.”

”So then...” a small smile started to form on Curtis’ face, “my friend  and your brother have been flirting with each other for two weeks thinking that they were hitting on us?”

”Yeah. Pretty much.”

Curtis put his hand over his mouth. Shiro’s eyes glimmered with amusement. He pulled out his phone and held it up for Curtis to see.

”I wrestled Keith into giving me the password. Want to see what they wrote?”

”Yes. I really do,” Curtis laughed. He sat down next to him. “I’m Curtis, by the way.”

”Nice to meet you.”

They looked at the first set of flirtatious messages through the dating site.

”Oh Keith,” Shiro groaned. “The ‘yee’ to my ‘haw’ isn’t a thing.”

Curtis covered his face momentarily. “God Roni. They didn’t actually think these lines worked did they?”

* * *

Across the street a nineteen year old with messy black haired was peering through some binoculars.

”How’s it going?”

Keith looked over at Veronica. “They’re still sitting next to each other.”

”Told ya kid. Nothing brings people together like a common enemy.”

They clinked glasses.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo Roy in this story is the guy in the leaked wedding photo but apparently some people call him rooster boy because of his hair (cough paladinquen cough). Just wanted to have some fun with it. XD
> 
> I’ll make the next prompt First Kiss the last chapter and then probably do one shots for the rest of the prompts.
> 
> Au/Tropes: coffee shop (kind of?), fake double date


	3. Day 3: First Kiss, Day Four: First Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I lied. I'm combining Day Three: First Kiss and Day Four: First Fight. But I'm taking liberties with Day Four. ;)

It was a Friday night and Curtis was dressed in his favorite white and orange striped jacket with a black dress shirt underneath.

”Did Halloween come early this year?”

He sighed as he slipped his keys into his pants pocket. “I don’t remember letting you in Roni.”

Veronica kept her feet propped on the ottoman as she read a magazine. “Hiding your spare key in a fake rock is totally not original. You’d think someone working at a high end tech company would do something more complex.”

”I’m a simple guy.”

”True.” She sniffed the air. She moved the magazine so her eyes were visible above it. “Is that the new Marmora cologne I’m smelling?”

”It was a gift.”

”Hm. But that doesn’t mean you _have_ to wear it."

She crossed her feet, bringing to his attention that she was wearing his slippers. How did he not notice her sneaking in?

"Hot date?”

He straightened out his jacket. ”Just drinks with a good friend.”

”So Shiro.” 

"Yes." He gave her a disapproving look. “But we're _only_ friends.”

“Right.” She quirked a brow when he sat down on the other end of the couch. “Something wrong with your car?”

“No.”

She felt a wide grin grow on her face. “Is he picking you up on his motorcycle?”

”Yes he is.”

Veronica laughed and threw the magazine onto the coffee table.

”At least one of you is making the moves.”

”Friends can give each other rides on their motorcycles.”

”Normally I’d agree. But you want to tell me what man gives another grown man a ride at night without it meaning something other than friends?”

”I don’t know,” he dryly responded. “Maybe a _nice_ one?”

“Oh Curtis. You really can’t be this _blind_ can you?”

There was a roaring of an engine. Curtis stood up and paused by the door.

"Lock up before you go."

"Si abuelita!"

Curtis firmly closed the door as his answer.

* * *

The White Lion Club was packed.

The walls were pearly white so that the colored lights reflected off of them in a soft spectrum. Overhead were iridescent crystals. On the glasses and other similar surfaces was a milky white lion etched onto it. It was a lot more classy of a club than what Veronica would drag him to. Somehow Shiro got them in right away. Curtis couldn't help but ask once they were situated and relaxed at a booth.

"The owner's a good friend," Shiro smiled as he drank his second glass. "Allura and I go way back." 

Curtis ignored the sudden pit that came from that.

"We were fighter pilots together with Adam," he continued on. His gray eyes looked pensively into his half empty glass. "The Terror Trio." He looked back up at Curtis with a half grin. "That's what the Garrison called us. We'd try out the most riskiest maneuvers but we'd pull it off flawlessly. Adam was the strategist. I was the dreamer. Allura merged all of that into something doable. I still don't know how she did it." He let out a low chuckle. "People also called us 'The AAS,' emphasis on the 's'."

Curtis smiled at that. "Sounds nice."

Shiro laughed louder. "You _would_ say that."

"I meant having a group of friends like that." Curtis felt some heat in his cheeks. "You even have nicknames."

"It was. Is." Shiro's humor abated. "I'm only in contact with Allura."

"Oh." Curtis put his glass down. "I'm sorry that happened."

Shiro shrugged. " 's okay. But that's life sometimes." He brought the glass to his lips. "You don't always keep in touch with everyone."

"Yeah..."

Someone with short, curly white hair came by with a tray of drinks.

"You little sneak," the woman said in what Curtis assumed was a British accent. "If it weren't for Coran I wouldn't have known you're here!"

She pinched Shiro's cheek hard. He playfully swatted her hand away.

"I was going to find you," Shiro huffed. He turned to Curtis with a smile. "Curtis, this is Allura. Allura, Curtis."

"Hello." She stuck out her hand. 

"Nice to -"

Curtis was shocked by the strength of her grip. Apparently his face revealed his surprise for he heard a hearty laugh coming out of her. He looked up automatically. He spotted two crescent shaped scars along her upper cheeks. 

"I forget to warn people about my grip," she apologized good humoredly.

"Oh there's no need to apologize."

"She may be little but she's fierce," Shiro joked.

Allura elbowed his chest. Shiro let out a sharp grunt.

"I'm actually quite gentle," she gave Curtis a wink, "when I want to be." She moved to put the drinks off the tray and onto their table. "On the house. Please, enjoy your date."

"Oh, no we're not -"

"We're just friends Allura."

"Of course." She ruffled Shiro's hair before strutting off. "Have fun now." 

Curtis helped himself to the taller drink.

* * *

 

"I'm sorry about 'Lura," Shiro sighed.

Curtis dismounted the bike slowly. He drank more than he usually did. Working the helmet straps was proving to be harder than it should be. Shiro's hands came up and shooed his away so he could do it. If Curtis was sober he probably would have insisted on doing it himself. But he was more than buzzed. He was so loose and relaxed he just stared at Shiro's face as the man concentrated on undoing the straps. He was about less than half a head taller than Shiro but even that height difference made it seem like Shiro was looking beneath his lashes.

"You have nice eyes," he softly commented.

Shiro grinned. "And you're drunk."

Curtis gave a sloppy shrug. "Not too drunk to do this."

Shiro blinked as Curtis petted his hair.

"Uh, isn't doing that a sign of  _how_ drunk you are?"

"Not really. Allura's your friend and she touched your hair. I'm your friend so I can do the same."

"Is that right?"

"...Maybe?" Curtis put a hand to his face. "No. Sorry. That's not how it works."

Shiro put the helmet on the handle of the cycle. "Did you like it?"

"The club?"

"My hair."

"...yeah." A lazy smile appeared on Curtis' face. "It's really soft. Like a fluffy rabbit."

"Then...you wouldn't mind if I do the same?"

"Go for it."

Shiro stepped closer to touch Curtis' hair. 

 _We're both buzzed,_ Curtis thought. But it didn't stop him from lowering his head and leaning in. _Soft._ Shiro's lips were softer than he had been expecting. He froze in realization of what he was doing. He lifted his head up to break it off.

"Sorry. I shouldn't -"

Shiro leaned upwards, sealing their lips together. The kiss was then made up of several little frantic kisses. They angled their heads, trying to get a better feel for the other's mouth. Curtis' hands were cupping the back of Shiro's head. Shiro's left hand was behind his neck while the right was along his shoulder for stability. Then it became open mouthed and a pleasurable battle was underway.

 _This is my future husband,_ was Curtis' errant thought.

Then he suddenly fell over as the motorcycle gave way. But he was still holding onto Shiro. They yelled out as they tumbled down onto the street. 

"Ow," Curtis whined. 

He shifted so his spine wasn't half over the fallen cycle.

"Guess I pushed too hard," Shiro sheepishly said.

"It's ok. I shouldn't have been leaning on it that much." Curtis lightly touched the blooming red on Shiro's cheeks. "So I guess this means we're not friends."

Shiro smiled. "I guess not."

Curtis' front door flew open. He lifted his head to see Veronica yelling with a bat in her hands.

"You're _still_ in my house?"

"Holy shit Curt." Veronica put her hands on her hips. "Do your 'bad boy' business indoors!"

Curtis covered his face. "Thanks for the tip Roni."

Shiro just laughed and laughed.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I actually hit any tropes?
> 
> Club scene trope? Another friend trying to nudge these two. Making out scene. Someone running out with a bat. Shiro having nice eyes. ;)
> 
> I see Curtis as the sunshine to Shiro's life. And Shiro has ability to make Curtis feel comfortable with how he is. However 'plain' some people might see him as. But in Shiro's eyes he's special and Curtis feels that and it makes him happy. So sappy I know but that's how I see them.
> 
> Edit: I want to do one more chapter of these two dorks.


	4. First Holiday and First Night Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a small time jump of like two years. And now, some roleplay anyone? ;)

Twenty seven year old Takashi Shirogane had a new assignment.

It was New Year's Eve of all days but he was an expert field agent. It was completely unavoidable for someone of his caliber. When he was recruited five years ago they had been clear that this level of espionge would become his life. There wouldn't be room for a personal life.

He paused in the doorway of the hotel's lounge. Most people were in the ballroom with the rest of the party but his contact wouldn't be there. He was much too discrete for that. While for himself, on the other hand...He caught his reflection in a golden panel. His white suit was impeccable with the top buttons undone. Even if he had normal hair coloring he'd stand out in a crowd. So why bother trying to blend in? He tried to slick back some stray sliver strands but some stubbornly slid back along his forehead. Just as well. He knew it would just add some flavor to his look. He felt a little grin appear on his face.

He slowly perused the place as he walked.

Soft piano music and the low hum of chatter filled his ears. Not seeing his contact yet he walked to the bar and placed a hand on the smooth, marble countertop. The bartender came by for his order.

"A martini," Shiro smoothly said, "shaken, not stirred."

The man laughed. "You're the second person to ask for that."

Shiro paused in opening his wallet. Then continued placing his card down on the counter.

"Who was the first?"

"That gentleman over there," the bartender gestured with his chin.

Shiro turned around. There was no one there except the piano player. He walked over slowly. The pianist kept his eyes closed as he played solely by touch. He spotted a martini glass sitting on the table near the man. By the quality of the black suit, Shiro surmised that he was indeed a patron, not someone working for the hotel. 

"Lovely piece."

The pianist opened his eyes. His irises were an appealing slate blue.

"Thank you."

Shiro casually leaned his hip against the piano. "Is this what you call blending in, Agent Powell?"

"I don't know what you mean," the pianist continued to play. "But I would imagine it would be better than a white suit."

Shiro smiled. "Why don't you finish that piece and join me by the bar?" He took Powell's martini glass. "I'll buy you a refill."

"I like where I am, thanks."

The man had a spine. Shiro lightly ran his thumb along the edge of his face scar.

"Then just a refill."

A server came by with his martini. He ordered another and offered his glass to the pianist.

"My hands are occupied at the moment."

Shiro felt a shiver as he watched Powell's long fingers stroke the keys.

"So I see."

He moved so he could lift the glass to the agent's lips. Powell stumbled in playing. Shiro merely smiled.

"Drink," Shiro murmured.

The agent parted his lips and sipped. "Thank you."

"Well, you looked parched."

Powell's eyes glimmered. "So do you."

"So I am," Shiro agreed. He took a long sip from where Powell had. It had been too long since he had such enjoyable company. He was going to have fun with this assignment, that was for certain. "How long are you in town for?"

"Long enough."

"For what?" Shiro playfully pushed.

Powell's eyes briefly locked with his. "To mix business with pleasure."

Shiro finished off the rest of the glass.

"Scoot over."

Powell's playing abruptly stopped. There was a faint flush on his cheeks as Shiro pushed him over with his hips.

"Keep playing," Shiro breezily said.

Powell arched a brow. "I don't take orders."

"Tonight you do."

Shiro made sure their thighs were touching. Powell cleared his throat.

"I'm sure we can find a compromise."

"Of course." Shiro lightly tapped a white key. "We'll switch later. If you follow along now."

Out of the corner of Shiro's eye he watched Powell's eyes flicker from the keys to him as he debated the offer. The server came by again. Shiro switched glasses. While he was distracted Powell resumed to play.

"Tell me about the Voltron project."

Powell shook his head. "Not here, Agent Shirogane."

Shiro looked around the room from over his martini glass. There were more people coming in for drinks. He sighed to himself. It was to be expected but it just meant they were going to move forward to the next part.

"I understand." Shiro stood up. "Wait ten minutes."

Powell frowned as he walked away. Then he looked down on the bench, seeing a key card. He slipped it into his pocket. 

The ten minutes felt like thirty.

He finished off the glass and then left a tip for the server. As Powell walked to the hotel elevators he told himself to cover business first.  _You're here on a mission._ The American agent had vital information but he seemed to want Curtis to talk first.  _That's not happening._ If anyone was spilling the beans it was going to be Shirogane. He was part of the International bureau. He had a reputation to uphold.

That didn't keep his heart from pounding though.

He knocked on the hotel room and let himself in before hearing a reply. Shirogane was sitting on the edge of the bed with his shirt unbuttoned all the way. The curtains were drawn back for the moonlight to hit his form with enough light to tease Powell with the shadow of his abs...

He should have paused to get his bearings before he entered.

"Tell me what you know," Shiro's voice drifted over his skin like silk, "or I'll force it out of you."

_Screw it._

Curtis walked over and kissed him full on the mouth. "The second one," he breathed out before kissing him again. "Definitely."

Shiro grasped him by the front of his suit and pulled him completely on the bed.

* * *

Curtis woke up first.

Shiro was sleeping on his stomach next to him. The curtains were still pushed aside, letting the early morning light come in. It bathed his husband's back in a warm yellow. He lazily traced a line of muscle up his spine. Shiro mumbled something but stayed asleep. Curtis' fingers trailed upwards to the chain around Shiro's neck. He lightly tugged it until he could see the wedding band hanging off of it. They took off their rings for the roleplaying but now they could wear them again.

He slipped on his and then leaned over to uncover Takashi's left hand from under the pillow.

"There," he murmured.

He lifted up Shiro's hand so he could kiss the golden band. Shiro unburied his face from the pillow to blearily stare at him.

"Morning," Shiro yawned.

"Good morning." Curtis leaned over to kiss his cheek. "Happy first anniversary Takashi."

"Mm. Happy first." Shiro lazily grinned. "This was also our first night together for the new year."

"Technically also our last time for the previous year." Curtis laid back down but with his arm around Shiro's back. "How angry do you think our friends will be for ditching the party last night?"

Shiro shrugged. "I think they'll be too busy getting over their hangover to care."

"That's true."

"Hey Curt."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for marrying me."

Curtis pushed his silver bangs out of his eyes. "Thanks for not holding a grudge when we first met."

Shiro laughed at that.

"I think we need to thank Veronica and Keith for being so bossy."

"That too." Curtis softly sighed. "I love you."

Shiro pulled out his right hand and tilted Curtis' face for a kiss.

"Love you, Agent Powell."

 "Agent Shirogane technically."

"There can't be two Agent Shiroganes."

"Well, I guess one of us can hyphenate our last names."

"Takashi Shirogane-Powell," Shiro pursed his lips. "Curtis Powell-Shirogane." He grinned. "Agent P.S."

"That doesn't sound so bad. Makes it more of a Bond name. But assuming we do the roleplay again."

"Oh, we definitely are."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this story is finally done! I still have one more Curtashi Day to do but that will be a one shot.
> 
> Tropes I hit: secret agent roleplay, someone playing the piano, New Year's Eve party (kind of??), fluffy morning after ;)


End file.
